Broken Promise
by ThePaintedSkies
Summary: Persona lied and took her away from him. He won't let it end that way. Natsume's POV. One shot song fic. Rated T for language. Character death. R&R Greatly appreciated. C: Song is "Broken Promise" by Placebo


**Disclaimer: I don't have to reminded that I don't own such an awesome piece of work. Gakuen Alice is all Higuchi Tachibana's, as much as I'd love to have Tsubasa and Natsume. Tis life.**

_**-Broken Promise-**_

She gave me so much hope. A will to try to live in this God-forsaken academy. If it wasn't for her, I would have already been six feet under when I faced that Reo Mouri. I would have blown everything to tiny bits, even my damned self. Being stuck to this place would make you want to go the limit. But she kept reminding me. Kept on reminding me...

_We'll rise above this._

_We'll cry about this._

_As we live and learn._

But these damn bastards were after her. Her nullification was well sought after, as well as her stealing capabilities. They wanted her to their dirty work. I objected as much as I could, but of course that wouldn't work. The Elementary School Principal kept trying different maneuvers, attempting to use different alices, until he finally had Mikan in his grasp. Albeit the fact that I could watch her closely, considering it was the Dangerous Abilities class that she had transfered into, missions they sent her on were not the safest. I could say that they were more dangerous than mine, considering she had to get up close to do what she needed to accomplish. Beside that, she wasn't one of the strongest people. She was a young child for crying out damned loud! But that didn't matter to them- our safety doesn't matter, as long as we can get the job done. As long as were able to walk, run and hit, no one gave one damn about anything else.

Persona had something against her. He didn't like seeing her. Drawing from the fact that from what Noda-Sensei showed us, he probably didn't like seeing the face the daughter of the only man who treated him like a human. Naturally he was out to see her blood spill and dispose of her. Especially when she decided that she wouldn't take anymore missions. Persona came up with idea of killing her on the spot, so she wouldn't escape and hinder their plans. That her mother was doing enough damage.

The Principal almost agreed until I gave him a proposition. Mikan and I were to stay in the school even after we graduate. That way, they would be convinced that I wouldn't try to free her from the outside. They hesitated, aware that some day I'll die regardless, but in the end, agreed.

We continued living normally as we would, until now.

I don't believe this. I don't believe this happened. Laying on the floor was a bloodied Mikan. She had a gaping hole in her chest. She wasn't moving. She was bleeding profusely.

That dirty bastard Persona stood before her with a grin, holding the weapon, the blade colored with a scarlet pigmentation. Of course he'd use a weapon, she'd nullify his Alice.

I panicked and ran to her, holding her upper body up and hugging her. She wasn't breathing. Her body was cold.

She was _dead_.

My tears softly fell onto her cheeks, smearing the blood on her face. My beautiful Mikan...gone from me within moments...

I stood to my feet, looking the culprit in his cold, dark eyes. Persona broke our damned promise.

Slowly, he pressed his lips together in a smirk, letting out a chortle.

_A broken promise_

_I was not honest_

_Now I watch as tables turn_

_And you're singing_

I balled my fist, angry at what I allowed happen. My legs became weak and I fell onto my knees, looking at Mikan once more.

_I'll wait my turn_

_To Tear inside you_

_Watch you burn_

_I'll wait my turn_

_I'll wait my turn_

In hysterics, I grabbed her body and wailed, trembling wildly.

There is no fucking way Mikan was dead. The only reason I continued living, in my arms. A limp mass of limbs put together. Nothing more.

Persona chuckled and took a step forward, "Sorry my kitten, but it was inevitable."

I wiped my tears and once again used what little energy and balance I had to get on my two feet. I scowled. "Fuck you, Persona."

_I'll cry about this_

_And hide my cuckold eyes_

_As you come off all concerned_

"No need to get nasty, my Kitten. After all, I did get this for you." In his hand, there was a bleeding mass.

I felt ill just looking at it.

Persona tossed it at my feet, laughing his head off. "I know you'd be sad to not be with the one you love for ever, so here, have her heart. You can keep it with you for the remainder of your short life. This is to show you that I'm sorry, and I did want to look out for you."

I swear to fucking God...

_I'll find no solace_

_In your poor apology_

_In your regret that sounds absurd._

_And keep singing_

I'm going to make this man taste hell. Him and that Son of Bitch Principal.

_I'll wait my turn_

_To tear inside you_

_Watch you burn_

_I'll wait my turn_

_To terrorize you_

_Watch you burn_

_And I'll wait my turn_

_I'll wait my turn_

_And this is a promise_

_A promise is a promise._

I looked at the girl's heart laying by my foot. I fought back the bile in my mouth. Now is not the time for that. I can't get weakened. I can't stop now. This bastard had to pay.

With that, a flame appeared on his sleeve. Then more flames on the curtains and by the door. In no time, the rugged floors were blanketed with my fire. I'm going to char this fucker until he's crisp and unrecognizable.

"Feeling brave, Hyuuga?" Persona sneered.

"You damn well bet I am." I retorted with a smirk.

_And I'll wait my turn_

_To tear inside you_

_Watch you burn_

_I'll wait my turn_

_I'll wait my turn._

The room started to get warm and filled with smoke. I made sure to melt the bars covering the window, as well as the door knob. That bastard won't escape now.

I kneeled one more time, wrapping my arms around Mikan.

"You're one twisted kid, Hyuuga." Persona chided.

"I learned from the best."

With that, everything started to become a haze. I leaned over and placed a kiss on Mikan's lips.

This was the last time I'd see her. And the last time the school could ever do something like that to a student. "Naru...you better not fail these kids..." I mused.

I wouldn't figure out what the school would turn out to be like after this. After all, I'm destroying these assholes, and going down with it to make sure it happened.

I had nothing more to lose after all.

_A broken promise_

_You were not honest!_

_I'll bide my time_

_I'll wait my turn..._


End file.
